We proposed to interview two hundred (200) black families of prisoners to determine the problems faced by these families before and during the imprisonment of that person on whom the family relied for psychological, emotional and material support. In the process, we will determine the role the family members played during each crisis period - arrest, arraignment, trial and imprisonment to determine what help was given and how the family members related and adjusted to each crisis situation. We shall also attempt to determine whether or not the family members have any confidence in the Criminal Justice System, and how do they deal with the stigma associated with each crisis situation. We also proposed to determine the nature of the relationship between the family and the inmate; the family and friends; the family and relatives; the family and the community and its institutions, and the family and the wider society, during this period from arrest to imprisonment. It is also our concern to enumerate the needs these families may have during this period.